Stuff Happens
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Now a branch off of 'Crack Pairings'. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Apparently, I can only write smut at nighttime when my parents are asleep. XD Funny. Anyway, since someone asked for a continuation of the VainShipping chapter I did for CrackPairings, I'm doing this. Hawt, first-time!sex. XD (I know most of you are wondering how first time sex can be hot in actual life. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gold or Ruby. Or Pokemon Special. Damn.**

**Warning: VainShipping (GoldXRuby). This is graphic smut. If you can't handle it, (I'm not saying 'if your under-aged because I'm under-aged and that would be me being a hypocrite) please leave now. And if you want the full story, please read chapter 28 of 'Pairings CRACKPairings'. **

**(~)**

"_My room!"_

Ruby's eyes widened at what Gold said. _What does he plan on doing to me? _The red-eyed boy began to blush heavily, until he squawked when Gold moved Ruby over his shoulder. Ruby heard the door being opened and his waist was tightly held as Gold rushed into his room and locked the door. Before Ruby could say anything he landed on Gold's bed with an 'oomf!' The red-eyed boy was about to yell out indignantly about how he wasn't a plaything when Gold climbed over him, Ruby being in between his legs and one of Gold's hands holding his wrists above his head. His eyes widened, as his blush came back. "Uhh…Gold? What are you going to do-?"

That was when the golden-eyed teen started to kiss the skin under his ear, making Ruby squirm, his free hand felt the skin of his cheek and neck, when he bit onto the lower lobe gently, Ruby gasped. Gold looked up to Ruby while smirking. "What am I going to do? Well, I have someone in mind…"

Ruby scowled, while Gold chuckled. "I really want this, Ruby. But you need to tell me right now if you don't." Ruby blinked for a few moments, then thoughts went back to the half erect member in his underwear and sighed. _What the hell?_

Ruby lifted his knee up and started gently needing in the middle of Gold's shorts, not unlike what Gold did to him after their fall. Gold's breath hitched, resisting the urge to dry hump Ruby's knee, and used his free hand to force Ruby's knee down, then let his hand rise up to stroke down Ruby's thigh, dipping slightly in between to touch his inner thighs up and down. Ruby began to squirm again. Gold laughed. "Don't worry, I'll have those off in no time, Prissy boy."

Ruby was about to object at the old nickname before Gold began to kiss him, this time sticking his tongue right into Ruby's mouth, probing. Ruby was slightly shocked at first but then made his own tongue glide against the intruding one. This caused a very sloppy frenching session, saliva dribbling out of each mouth, until Gold broke away, moving both his hands up and taking off Ruby's gloves, then unceremoniously throwing them to the floor, he then took off his hat, before he moved to take off Ruby's.

"_Wait!" _Ruby screeched, pulling his hat firmly back down. Gold was befuddled.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you won't want to continue after you see what's underneath." Ruby mumbled. Gold was silent for a moment, before yanking the article of clothing off the younger teen's head. What he saw was shiny black hair that had a cowlick or two, but what caught his attention the most was two scars going down the right side of his forehead, his eyes softened.

"How did you get that?"

"…Salamence attack when I was little. I don't want to talk about it…" Ruby sighed, his eyes closed, not able to see what Gold was doing. His eyes widened when he felt a soft pressure on his scars. Gold was kissing them. "Wha-wha-?"

Gold chuckled, while nuzzling Ruby's and his owns together in affection. "You are really stupid, you know?"

"WHAT?" Ruby yelled in outrage, before Gold started twirling his cowlick and sucking on his neck, making him mewl.

"You're a beautiful person, Ruby. You don't have to try so hard to make people see it." Gold said sincerely, his voice slightly muffled from his mouth being pressed against Ruby's skin. Ruby smiled. _That might have been one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. _

"Thank you, Gold." Ruby said, and Gold brought his head back up to face Ruby's, then pecked him on the lips, before moving his hands from Ruby's body to the lower half of his sweat shirt and pulling it over his head, leaving him in a short-sleeved black shirt. Ruby kicked off his shoes, as did Gold, while staring at each other. Gold inhaled, before returning to pressing kisses along Ruby's jaw line and neck, his hand moved to the zipper at the front of the boy's shirt and pulled it all the way down. Gold's hands spread the openings of the shirt wide before beginning to stroke the pale skin of Ruby's torso. Ruby lifted his now free hands to touch Gold's face, neck, and hair. When Gold's left hand ghosted around Ruby's nipple, making the younger having to catch his breath.

When Gold found this spot, he moved the palms of his hands to rub against the pinkish patches. Rub gripped tighter onto Gold's head, his fingers wrapped into the older one's hair. Gold then continued kissing Ruby's neck, going lower with each suck, until he was right in the middle of Ruby's chest, feeling the boy's heart thundering against his cheek. Gold's fingers began to lightly twist Ruby's nipples.

"Gold!" Ruby yelled out, or would have if it had not replaced with a garbled exclaim/moan/pant. Gold smirked, before moving his mouth to the left nipple and starting to suck. Ruby's eyes dilated again, bucking his hips up to try and find some friction. The pressure was becoming very uncomfortable for him! Gold moved on to the other nipple sucking it the same way he did with the first. _Damn, he's really good at this…I wonder if- _But Ruby blushed in realization and decided to leave that thought for the time being. "G-gold!" He was finally able to muster.

Gold looked up at Ruby, his eyes becoming dilated as well. "Yes?"

"U-um, h-have you…?" Ruby trailed off, feeling very stupid and pathetic.

"No, I haven't. But I've watched plenty of porn and masturbated enough times to have a slight handle on this." Gold said. While Ruby blinked. _How can he say that so bluntly?_But before he could dive into it any more Gold had already unzipped is pants and pulled them off, leaving him in very embarrassing briefs. _Why couldn't I get some damn boxers! Why? _

"You know, you look very fuckable right now." Gold whispered in his ear, making Ruby blush again and eyes widen, before Gold gently pulled down the elastic of his underwear, setting forth his very, very hard-looking dick. Gold then dipped his head down. "Hold onto something." He muttered, Ruby's hands clutched to the bed post, Gold had completely spread his legs out, his hands now holding Ruby's thighs firmly, before inching his head closer until-

_Fuck! _Ruby screamed in his mind as Gold licked the tip of his member, before stroking his cheek against it, and literally started to suck the younger boy's balls. Ruby's hips began to buck wildly, but Gold gripped them still as he moved back from his testicles to licking around his member, almost like licking an ice cream cone, Ruby mused, through his haze of pleasure.

Once Gold stuck the entire thing into his mouth, Ruby felt something shooting from his penis, making his hips move as if he had just been electrocuted. Gold gagged slightly, moving his mouth slightly back to the tip, still letting the liquid shoot into his mouth until Ruby stopped the movements, heavy breathing could be heard from Ruby, he who was still feeling light headed. _I just got a blowjob from Gold_. He thought, though also thought he would never ever think the word 'blowjob' and 'Gold' in the same sentence. In his Ruby's haze, Gold had shed his under shirt and pants, leaving him clad only in boxers, the flap showing that…well, let's just say well endowed.

Ruby's eyes widened. _…Can it get that big? _

"Jealous?" Gold winked when he caught Ruby staring.

"No, just terrified." Ruby replied, while he sat up in the bed, Gold kneeling and removing his shirt, the last item of clothing Ruby still had, now he was as bare as he was the day he was born. Gold wrapped his arms around Ruby and pulled him close. The warmth of each other's bare skin felt nice, the younger boy gently kissing Gold's neck. Ruby could have probably drifted off to sleep then, but Gold had other plans.

"I need to you lay down." Gold ordered in a husky tone, Ruby obeyed, before he was flipped on his stomach, Ruby's eyes widened in fear. _Already? He isn't going to prepare me or something? _

Gold looked at the sight in front of him, absently stroking himself, before moving his hand to stroke Ruby's bare ass. He found it rather funny now that Ruby's ass made this whole experience possible. Ruby's fingers clung to the sheets in front of him, he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain, what he got was…in his mind, bizarre and shocking. Gold moved his tongue down Ruby's butt crack, spreading his legs wide enough and gliding down low enough until he reached a little contracting hole. Gold than stuck his tongue inside the hole, Ruby screamed out. He felt very shocked and bewildered at why the hell Gold stuck his tongue down _there! _He was also finding it strange that the experience was…pretty enjoyable for him.

Gold plunged his tongue as far as it could go, hearing grunts from Ruby making him continue until he pulled back, saliva from his mouth still sticking to the outer part of the hole. Preparation was complete. He then pulled and shimmied out of his boxers, now completely naked, he pulled Ruby up and turned him around, the younger boy's legs on either side of Gold's waist, looking exceptionally dazed, with lust glowing in his irises.

Gold wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist to pull him close. "I'll try to go slow, you'll feel very uncomfortable at first and there might be blood."

Ruby nodded back, knowing. He took a deep breath, before kissing Gold slowly once more, Gold responded, shifting a little so that the tip of his dick was now rubbing against Ruby's inner wall. As Gold slowly sheathed himself, Ruby's nails dug almost painfully into his shoulders, slight tears swelling up as he bit his lip. Gold kissed and stroked his cheeks, trying to control himself from basically plowing into Ruby. "Ho-oh, you're so fucking tight…!"

Once he was fully sheathed, Gold began to search for a small bundle of nerves, as he shifted, Ruby started to grow even more uncomfortable, until-

Ruby gave a high cry, stars in his eyes when Gold brushed against soemthing inside him. "A-again."

Gold didn't need to be told twice, he quickly began to unsheathe himself until he was almost fully out before ramming straight back into that bundle. Ruby began to moan and scream as the ministrations got faster, Gold began moaning along with him, a few minutes of this. Gold beginning to stroke Ruby intune with his thrusting until-

_Euphoria._

That was the only word Gold could think of once he fell off the edge. No matter how many trashy comics he read, movies he watched, or how many times he jacked off, nothing could beat this. This feeling. Both of them collapsed after reaching their highs into a ball of limbs, Ruby could feel Gold's cum seeping out of him, but was to tired to care at the moment. Gold nuzzled lazily into Ruby's hair, taking deep, content breaths.

"So…wow." Ruby mumbled, while Gold gave a chuckle.

"Not that bad for the first, right?" Gold smirked.

"Can't really compare, you?"

"Much better than jacking off." Gold replied, which made Ruby laugh.

"Does this mean…we're like…a couple?" Ruby asked. Ruby felt Gold stiffen for a moment. _Oh no, I said the wrong thing. Idiot, all he wanted was-_

"No, it means we _are_ a couple," Gold replied, before tightening his hold on the smaller boy. "I wouldn't just throw away someone after I scored. Especially you, Ruby."

Ruby sighed in contentment, laying his head on Gold's chest. "Does this mean I can top next time?"

Gold snorted. "In your dreams."

**THE END**

**That took me about three hours to write, and now its after midnight. DX I need to get to bed. Hope you enjoyed reading~**

**And please review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have now decided that 'Stuff Happens' is going to be a branch of 'CrackPairings!' *cheers erupt* Thank you, thank you. This fiction will be composed of one-shots that have too much adult themes, violence, or are strong lime-lemon, therefore cannot be put within the Crack Pairing Anthology. I am accepting boy/girl, boy/boy, girl/girl, pokemon/pokemon, and if I'm up to it, human/pokemon. But in this, I have to refrain from any OC pairings, sorry! These chapters can either be connected to previous chapters of Crack Pairings or stand completely on their own. Also I already have ideas for the first couple of chapters, so I may not be accepting ideas or shippings yet from reviewers, though I hope you enjoy!**

**PAIRING: Jadeshipping (Blue/Yellow) This could be considered a year or so after 'Heartsick' in Crack Pairings, or on it's own.**

**WARNINGS: Girl-on-Girl. If you do not like this pairing or do not partake in reading pretty explicit Yuri, please turn back now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go sulk now. *sulking***

(~)

Yellow looked at the small boutique she was about to enter with what only could be described as pure, unadulterated terror. Her mind was screaming to run away, but the teen's hands balled up into small fists as she steeled herself. She was Yellow of the Viridian Forest! She could handle this!

The petite blonde walked into the shop, once coming inside realizing all the more embarrassing it was inside than out. Skimpy outfits made of silk or satin trimmed with heavy amounts of lace were hung or neatly folded in piles or drawers around the show room, while woman and teens of all shapes and sizes inspected the wears. Some with a scrutinizing eye, others in gaggles of other gal-pals gushing and gossiping, while a few probably looked just as terrified or embarrassed as she was right now.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" A woman who looked to be in about her early thirties but still quite attractive appeared by the timid teen's side. Yellow made a small 'eep!' sound, before replying.

"U-uhm, I need to find…some lingerie?" Yellow asked, her face heating up.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You sure, sweetie? I'm sure I could find something more comfort-"

"I'm sure." Yellow stated with quiet determination, though still mixed with embarrassment. The woman paused for a moment, before giving Yellow an encouraging smile.

"Alright. Follow me." The saleswoman ushered her new protégé near the dressing rooms, picking up items along the way so quickly that Yellow didn't receive a good look at them. Though she could hear mutterings of 'No, too flashy" or "perfect color!" until the saleswoman picked a room and threw the clothes at Yellow, before closing the door. "Call if you need anything~!"

Yellow looked at the items in her arms, neatly putting on the bench each item before giving them a small inspection, her cheeks turning red again. Though these pieces were less revealing in some ways than the other 'intimate' apparel she had seen, it was still… a _tad _unnerving. She took a deep breath and tried on the first little number. Little, in her mind, being an understatement.

After ten minutes, the saleswoman came back and knocked on the door. "Everything alright in there, sweetie?" She heard a faint mumble in reply.

"C-can I have y-you're opinion?" Yellow mumbled against the door.

The saleswoman paused, before smiling gently. It was her duty to make sure that if one of her customers asked for input or advice, she would be true full with them. "Alright, I'm coming in." She opened the door, and gave a silent gasp.

"D-does it look okay?" Yellow replied, fidgeting. The saleswoman was still pausing in awe on how the outfit she chose actually suited the teen. The saleswoman gave a big grin.

"It looks wonderful."

Yellow smiled shyly back. When the dexholder told the woman the reason why she was in a shop like this, the saleswoman wanted to object, but seeing the look in the blonde's eyes made her hold her tongue. She had that same look, once upon a time. And indulged what she knew about a craft that all females once they became of age learned to Yellow.

After purchasing her wares, yellow waved at the saleswoman, before exiting the door, and the sales woman whispered under her breath.

"_Good luck."_

(~)

Blue groaned as she stretched after landing. "Two hours of flying with Blasty can make you sore…" She muttered to herself, before patting said pokemon on the head and returning him to his pokeball. She had called Yellow to tell her she'd be getting in late tonight so to have dinner without Blue, the woman's heart almost breaking at the small sigh she heard on the other line. But now she was back home, happily looking forward to a nice hot bath to relax her muscles, clean clothes, and snuggling with a certain petite blonde. In that order.

Once she unlocked the door and entered the dwelling, she noticed how dark it was, which was very rare. Yellow always kept at least one light on before she went to sleep, even if the older woman was there. That was one of the little quirks the smaller girl had that made her all the more endearing to Blue. But as she navigating easily through the dark hallway, she noticed something flickering. Turning her head, she found a candle had been lit, wafting such a wonderful scent that it immediately made Blue feel calm. As she continued to tiptoe to the bedroom, believing the younger to be asleep, the door opened with a slight creek that Blue cursed in her mind, the smell meant there were more of those candles in the room. _Maybe the power went-?_

Her train of though ran off the tracks, crashed and exploded as soon as she saw what- more importantly who- was on the bed. And more importantly, what she was wearing.

"Y-your back." Yellow said happily to a dumbstruck Blue standing in the doorway. Blue couldn't find the words to reply, but was simply looking at the body practically splayed out in front of her. Yellow's hair was out of its signature ponytail and now gracefully fell all the way down to her hips; a slight amount of makeup had been applied to her face, while her outfit… Oh Mew, her outfit…

The top was a short, flowing tank top made of white, see-through gauze and the top slightly less un-see-through to hide and cradle Yellow's breasts, her midriff exposed and a pair of lacy underwear hiding her most private part from few, in the same white material. It was not a thong, nor the usual pair of what Blue teasingly referred to as 'granny panties' that Yellow would usually wear, and on each side was a slightly loose but neatly tied bow, though with one pull, she thought, the bow would be un-done, and the lingerie would fall off…

"Blue?" The alluring creature said. "Are you alright? Y-you're drooling…"

The woman quickly wiped her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say, surprisingly. Here Yellow was, in her all goddamn adorably, naïve yet unbearably sexy being sprawled out right in front of her practically on a plate (or soft bed), and she had been struck mute.

Yellow tilted her head slightly. She wasn't really expecting this, even though the saleswoman smirked while telling her that it would happen. Blue had arrived, and now it was time for her test to begin. Yellow slowly got up from the bed, walking towards Blue while her hair along with her hips swayed just so. Blue followed every movement hungrily with her eyes that were quickly becoming cloudy and dilated. Small, childlike hands pressed against both her cheeks as a small, butterfly kiss was planted on her lips, before the hands began to stroke down her neck, to the front of her chest before gently squeezing her breasts, making her gasp in shock and arousal.

Yellow gave another squeeze, this time causing a moan to come out of the older woman's mouth, one hand stayed on her breast while the other trailed down her clothed stomach and the front of her red skirt, before moving under it and cupping Blue's also clothed sex in between her thighs, making her yelp. Yellow had begun to shake a little at her boldness, but continued, whispering in Blue's ear. "I want to make you feel good." Kneading with her hand the mound of flesh in between the older girl's legs again. Blue gasped out something that could have been considered as a 'yes', before Yellow removed her hands and led her to the bed, silently commanding her to lay down as Yellow deftly removed her shoes, socks, and leg warmers, kissing her from knee to ankle each time, before crawling on top of her and sitting herself down on the other girl's pelvis area, making both have sharp intakes of breath as Yellow moved the front of her body forwards, her hands slipping under Blue's blue tank top and trailing up until she reached the front clasp of the woman's bra.

Yellow motioned for Blue to lift her arms up, which she followed. And with a quick lift, the shirt was gone and thrown into a corner. Yellow looked in awe at the sight of Blue's breast for a second, before gently cupping the side of one. Blue was in a daze until that moment, amber met cerulean, clouded with lust. The younger of the two lowered her lip down to suck on Blue's nipple, making the elder arch herself slightly, causing their lower places to rub together and for Yellow to nearly bite Blue's tit. Blue groaned at the flash of pain before Yellow whispered 'sorry' and started laving it with her tongue, gently pinching the other one while the woman's chest heaved slightly, making the soft breasts there rise up and down…

After Yellow moved on to the left nipple, Blue lifted her arm up to reach for Yellow's tank…

"Not yet." Yellow said as she moved so that she was face to face with Blue, kissing her deeply as her toes hooked on to the waist line of the woman's skirt, sliding it down and was quickly kicked off by the former wearer. Yellow pulled away after one last kiss before scooting back down until she was face to face with a now damp looking pair of Blue's panties. Yellow silently gulped, before kissing the inside of Blue's thighs and one of her fingers began to stroke down below through the flimsy material that was separating it from-

"Enough." Blue said with a bit of feral growl in her voice, while Yellow looked up in confusion, far, and a little bit of sadness. Blue saw this and quickly as she could bend towards Yellow to collect her in her arms, the other girl wrapping her arms around Blue's neck when she succeeded. Yellow was shaking.

"D-did I do s-some-?"

"Mew, Yellow, no!" Blue exclaimed. "That was… that was wonderful."

"T-then why-?"

Yellow was quickly flipped down (gently, though) onto the bed, while Blue's face hanged above hers, the woman's breast touching her own through the flimsy material of her top. Blue kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I don't think you're quite ready to do that to me just yet." The brunette teased, while Yellow frowned.

"I-I can so! You're the one who always makes me feel so… so…"

Blue paused, her face turning serious. "So what?"

"…So… right." Yellow whispered. "You make me feel like that a hundred times every day, and… and I wanted to do that for you-"

The blonde's speech was cut off when a pair of lips roughly pressed against hers; she could feel the emotions of Blue. The past pain, revenge, fear, despair, and hatred. She could feel the current, happy, mischievous, flirty, determination, caring. And then she could feel a whole new set she hardly knew about, or at least never looked for, terror, joy, possessiveness, hot-hot, cool-cool, jealously, need, and-

Love.

After Blue pulled her face back. Yellow seem to stare at nothing and everything in wonder and awe. Once or twice in her life she had felt something like this, almost as if she was being reborn. It felt like the whole world changed into a completely different color, and everything was-

"Mmmm…" Yellow moaned slightly as Blue was gently stroking her sex, seeming to have removed the blonde's panties when she was in that daze. Blue looked up, smiling, not smirking, but full on smiling.

"Now that you know, leave this part to the professional here." Blue said in a slightly teasing but all around warm tone. Yellow decided to throw that whole thought speech out the window for now.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Blue said. Yellow nodded, the teen could feel her inner walls throbbing for something that she couldn't name, but knew Blue could give her.

Blue's unoccupied hand was stroking up and down Yellow's buttock's while a single finger rimmed around her groove, before gently pushing a finger into the folds. Yellow took another intake of breath, while Blue kissed her pelvis and midriff while the blonde adjusted to the feeling of a finger inside her. It felt… strange. Not bad, but not exactly comfortable.

"I need you to spread you're legs a little bit more." Blue muttered, while yellow obliged, now feeling completely exposed to the woman. Blue inserted another finger and Yellow yelped. It started to hurt! "Shh, shh…" Blue whispered as she left kisses from her belly button all the way down to the small bundle of blonde hair that had begun to grow around her sacred place. Blue almost laughed at the smell of pecha berries, sweat, and… well, cum, that wafted from it. "You've been using that shampoo in a naughty place…?" She purred, moving her fingers faster inside Yellow's vagina, searching for the thing that'll make her scream in pleasure.

"H-haah, I t-though ha-iih! W-w-was ha-AAAIEEEHH!" Yellow screamed as her back arched, impaling her sex into the two fingers, before landing back down. Blue chuckled seductively as she maneuvered the fingers even faster and began to pull off Yellow's tank with the other, Yellow helping as well until all she could do was lay on the bed, entire body flushed, legs spread and wailing every time Blue hit that spot. "B-blue…"

Blue lifted her head, during the time again when Yellow wasn't looking she had began to lick the blonde's own nipples, making them sticky, red, and erect. That just about did it for her until she felt Blue's fingers carefully pull out, Yellow couldn't help but whine at the loss. Blue lifted her face up to quickly kiss Yellow's face.

"Just a second."

On wobbly legs Blue stood up beside the bed, pulling her final article of clothing clear off. Even though she couldn't get up, Yellow stared at Blue in all her glory, noticing the hair in that… area… was brown, like her hair, and thicker, though now matted with she believed to be the same liquid that came out of her sex, only… Blue's…she thought. Blue spread her legs above Yellow's pelvis, before lowering it with a quick movement and making both their sexes collide. Blue groaned as yellow wailed at the feeling. Blue started to speed the friction up as Yellow rolled her hips together with hers. Both began to speed up as the pressure kept building and building until it released. Yellow felt her vagina vibrate and send out a shot of clear substance that mixed with Blue's, who nearly collapsed on top of the smaller woman before rolling onto her back beside her. Yellow felt a strange sensation when Blue swiped a finger around her entrance, taking some of the clear substance with her and sticking the finger into her mouth, sucking.

Yellow blushed. "That's dirty."

"Then you'll love this." Blue purred as she got a bit of her stamina back, bringing her head down to Yellow's sex and lazily licking up the cum that was left, Yellow was too exhausted to care anymore, and even though she felt her muscles contract again, the blonde refused to follow out on that urge. After finishing Blue licked her lips and pulled Yellow closer to her. "You taste really… sweet."

Yellow blushed in embarrassment and buried her face in between the other's breast's randomly kissing it as her nose was buried into the soft flesh. Blue laughed as she wrapped her one of her arms around the other's waist, stroking Yellow's sweaty blonde hair with the other.

"Blue?"

"Yeah, Yellow?"

"I…I love you." Yellow whispered against the other's skin. Blue had said the three words to her before, but now it just felt pretty official.

Blue smiled again. "I love you, too."

Yellow sighed happily, before immediately falling asleep.

"Uh…Yellow…?" Blue said to her lover, before looking down at the sleeping girl-no, young woman. She clucked slightly before pulling her closer. "Guess I can have that bath in the morning, and this time not alone…" She smirked, before closing her eyes.

Tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.

**THE END**

**YES! MY FIRST YURI! YEEESSSSS! *doing victory dance* So… please review and tell meh what you think… I guess. :3 I apologize for any mistakes as this was edited, and I forgot to save, so now it's unedited. XP **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! First heterosexual sex scene woot! **

…***dodges bullets* **

**This is a momentous day! Or… night… Whatever! **

…**Yeah, that's it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Warning: Lyra/Lance (girl/boy) LEGAL! Oh, masturbation and sex also. *says bluntly***

**(~)**

_"I'm so sorry, Lyra, abandoning you like this…"_

"Don't be silly, I'll see you when you get back to the League tomorrow, right?" Lyra laughed, used to hearing her boyfriend berate himself whenever he couldn't make a date because of work. She understood, being a Pokemon G-man was just as stressful, if not more, than being the Champion.

"_I swear I'll make it up to you." _Lance's voice replied.

"That's what you always say, and you always prove right." The brunette teased. "Good night."

"_Good night, love you."_

Lyra still felt her stomach do flip flops whenever Lance said those words, but instead of stuttering like a fool, she hung up the Pokegear and sighed, lying down on a huge King-sized bed fit for the Johto Champion. This was the third time Lance had missed and 'appointment' in the past few weeks. She new that Lance had a job, and would always return as early as he could with flowers, rare items, and kisses that made her head spin.

…Just kisses.

_We've been together for THREE years. And I turned eighteen LAST year. _Lyra thought, pouting as she took off her necklace and undid the bun holding up her hair. She was thankful that her much older partner wanted to take their relationship slow, but… really! Those old overalls had been traded in for big girl pants ages ago. She felt that she was ready for the next step in their relationship.

_But… what if Lance doesn't want to take that step? _Lyra thought for a moment, before shaking her head, a few bobby pins falling out in the process. "That's absurd!"

The young Champion looked over at the full-length mirror and gave a wry smile. "I wonder why I even have you sometimes." The woman had never been uncomfortable with her body, but also never had the urge to flaunt it. Her clothes were always stylish, but appropriate. _Though… perhaps Lance doesn't like 'appropriate'. _A little voice cooed in the back of her mind, Lyra shook her head, getting up from her bed and walking into her rather large closet, carefully removing the dress Karen had let her borrow for the evening, though, the brunette had to wear a slip underneath it, even though she had developed, her figure was still much daintier in her opinion than the more buxom elite.

Lyra carefully hung the dress up and drew the slip from over her head as well, walking back out in and undershirt and panties. Usually she wore and over sized t-shirt or pajama bottoms because of Lance's presence (even if they hadn't 'done it', they still shared a bed, they weren't nuns!), but the days had grown hotter again, and Lyra expected the man wouldn't get back until morning.

After turning off her bedroom lights, the brunette climbed into the huge bed, the sheets too cool for her liking. Lyra grimaced and rubbed her bare legs together, trying to get some warmth. Usually it was always warm, because Lance would read half an hour in bed before she would join him, battling one last unfortunate challenger for the day. Lyra could remember her head lying on his chest as she drifted off to dream land, and a few minutes later his arms would wrap around her in a comfortable, loving embrace.

The Champion frowned, remembering at times how she wished that embrace were a bit tighter, or the Dragon Master decided not to read before bedtime, but… but-

_What? _Lyra thought, groaning as she tossed and turned before finally lying on her back, kicking off the cold sheets, though, with the colder air hitting her, goose bumps started to form on her skin, and brown eyes caught something… odd. Well, not odd, but…

The brunette saw two pricks rise up and be constrained by the fabric covering her chest. Lyra gave an inquisitive look at them, how they appeared darker than any other part of the white tank top, two, pinkish circles being compressed by the fabric. The Champion stared at them a little while longer, but they didn't go down one bit, making Lyra frown, before sitting up to lift up her tank top, exposing her breasts fully to the cold air. Biting back a hiss, the woman lifted her unoccupied hand, brushing it against the nearest bud, gasping a little at the jolt it gave her body. It made Lyra more curious…

She tried again with the other side, getting the same sensation. _This feels… weird… _She thought. _But…_

Her thumb and forefinger took the puckered flesh and gave it a slight tweak, making Lyra's legs shake.

_It feels good._

The Champion lowered herself back on the bed, letting her hands wander along her torso, stopping every once in a while to rub her nipples to make them stand at attention once again. She had heard about things like this, but never really tried it out, too busy with Pokemon battles and stopping evil crime syndicates. Truly, the closest she had ever gotten to a sexual encounter was when Silver ripped off her Team Rocket disguise… and she was pretty sure Ethan was happily screwing the redhead at this very moment.

Making a face at the mental images, Lyra returned to her goal, which seemed to heat up her body quite nicely, and every time she stroked a different spot or found a new sensitive patch of skin, she would feel like yelping as her body shook slightly. Once she decided the undershirt was too much of a hassle it was quickly removed, giving the brunette more 'regions' to explore thoroughly. Finally, the Champion thought of another strategy, taking her hands and squeezing her breasts, letting out a sigh of bliss, before noticing a damp feeling in between her legs.

Unhappily, the brunette lied up on her elbows to look at her now wet panties. She had had this happen before, but was always able to crush the feeling before it evolved into something unbearable. She remembered in the past her nose wrinkling in disgust at having that happen, she wasn't some lust-starved teen, she was the Johto Champion! But now…

_Now I am a woman, a woman who can take care of her own sexual urges without the help of anyone else! _Lyra thought, before removing her last piece of clothing and flinging it impatiently somewhere. The brunette stared at the hillock of flesh she had always taken for granted until it had grown hair and gave her cramps once a month, at that time she had seen it as an annoying inconvenience, but now, a revelation.

Her hand cupped the flesh, shaking again at the pleasure it brought, before rubbing slowly, shaking at her own administrations, but Lugia, she definitely wasn't stopping now! Her fingers began to spread out, traveling lower until reaching the wettest area. The brunette's face turning red at the feeling of some kind of opening, in between her inner thighs. She soon felt like stopping, but then one of her fingers gliding right down the middle and- Oh.

_Sssoooo goooooddd… _Was all Lyra's mind could process, her body turning over and getting up on her knees, with the brunette's legs fanned out and her butt in the air, she continued to touch and feel, letting a shaky arm hold her up to keep her from collapsing her head into the pillow. _How can this feel so good… while still making you want more? _She thought, her ministrations going faster, though never putting her finger inside, her nails felt to sharp, she needed something blunter, and… bigger…

Lyra remembered a conversation she and Lance once had, how his hands were so much bigger than hers… big and warm…

"Lanncee…" She crooned.

And while Lyra wasn't paying attention, the weight of the bed shifted, and one warm hand gently grasped her hip while another cupped over the one in between her legs. The brunette's eyes widened in alarm, someone was-!

"Lyra…" A familiar voice whispered, those this time in a much deeper tone than she usually heard heard, a nose tunneling through her hair as lips kissed the back of her neck.

"L-lance? Wha-?"

"Shh…" His breath felt hot as the Dragon Master ghosted his lips down her spine, kissing gently until reaching the small of her back, before repeating the same pattern while going up, rubbing his nose and lips against his girlfriend's very soft shoulder and neck. While Lyra's mind was trying to play catch up, the hand cupping hers had gently removed the body part and took its place with his own. Another shockwave of feelings came through her body. This felt different, much, much different than herself performing these tasks and so, so, much better.

Lyra bit her lip to stop embarrassing sounds from escaping, she never ever wanted to show any form of weakness to the former Champion, she was-

"Aiiee!" She yelped as the older man's finger gently probed inside. It felt… weird. She couldn't decide if it was good weird or bad weird yet. It was like… like he was rubbing, like she had been before, only on the inside. His finger seemed to do this gentle prodding, before hitting something that made want to scream in both agony and pleasure.

She heard the word 'hyphen' muttered under Lance's breath, before a sigh. "Sorry darling, this might hurt a little…"

What could possibly-

Lyra screamed at the pain, burying her face into the pillow and biting it as well, her knuckles turning white as she knotted them into the sheets. Too much, too much! Lyra had dealt with pain before, but never in _this _specific region. How could women have babies when they had to go through this?

But the Lyra trusted Lance, and after the first shock, and tried to focus more on the man's kisses and his free hand rubbing her stomach and cradling one of her breasts. And soon enough, the pain became almost like background noise, and the muscles she forgot had tautened became loose again. The former Champion gently lowered his lover down onto the bed before smoothly flipping Lyra over, gazing at the body that had been so close yet seemingly impossible to reach for years in front of his eyes. Lance sighs while his face buries into the crook of Lyra's neck and collarbone, muttering words of love as the fingers movements got faster, the muscles subconsciously clamping down on Lance's fingers, making both lovers moan.

Lyra felt the pressure build up again, though this time it felt more good than bad. And this time it was bigger, causing her to take deep breathes, as if making sure she didn't explode. Until Lance whispered in her ear;

"_Release."_

The floodgates opened, it seemed like everything was leaving her body with one large bout of pure ecstasy. A feeling that left her completely numb and gasping for air.

Lance looked down at his handiwork, gently kissing Lyra's cheek before lifting himself off the bed. How the brunette felt it could have been seconds, hours, or even years until her returned with a damp towel to clean her up before the Dragon Master wrapped the Champion in a blanket and deposited her on a huge armchair while he replaced the sheets, before picking her up again and placing her on the bed, she realized with a grimace that in between her legs she felt very sore, not looking forward to using the bathroom anytime soon. Lance climbed into bed with her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist, both enjoying the feeling of their bare skin against the others.

"Do… you want…?" Lyra asked, embarrassed and slightly terrified at the thought of going through that process right away while still feeling sore, only with larger equipment…

"No, no, darling. I'm fine…" Lance said sleepily, pulling her close. He had never called her 'darling' before, since she always complained (or turned bright red) at any form of pet name. But… darling sounded pretty nice…

"…Next time…?"

"Next time…"

The brunette had to say one thing. "I love you."

Lance didn't reply, but his arms seemed to tighten in their embrace, as he went to sleep with a content smile on his face…

**THE END**

… ***now collapses into bed since it's… 1:27 AM. XP***


End file.
